Peter Thornton
Profile = |-| Killer = Peter Thorton (or inappropriately named via a net article, Matthew Thorton) is a character in Dexter Early Cuts. He is the main antagonist of the second season in this series, being a young student at an impressionable age...becoming a serial killer that mimics Dexter Morgan's style. Appearance Peter is an attractive man in his early 20's with midlength black hair, fashioned like Dexter's but styled to stick up higher. He wears a black t-shirt and black jeans to match it. He also carries a sinister grin. Personality Peter has a very dark personality. He killed his father at an early age, so he's had the urges to take more lives since then...even going so far as to become apprentice to Robert Milson. After seeing Dexter in action, he copies his style and uses it on a victim. However, he does not stick to any form of code and ends up killing an innocent man because of it...which suggests he's very spontanious and would keep on killing, possibly even trying to take Dexter's life in the future. Plot Early Cuts Peter has been warped since his childhood, desiring death ever since he murdered his father in a "hunting accident". He would grow up to meet another serial killer named Robert Milson, becoming his graduate teaching assistant. In relation to that, he also learned of Milson's murders and watched on as Milson killed many co-eds...never being allowed to participate in the ritual. This made him grow aggitated, hating Milson yet he kept on to one day hope for a chance at murder...but when Dexter kills Milson, that is when Peter figures his own style out (by copying Dexter's murder method, minus the dismemberment). He begins to shadow Dexter everywhere he goes, eventually discovering Dexter's interest in a new kill and thus he beats Dexter to it by taking Jenna Lincoln into his custody, strapping her to a table in plastic...while also luring Dexter to the location so that the "teacher" can watch the pupil in play. Even when Dexter confronts him about this however, he continues to act like he wants to learn everything he can from Dexter...only to be shut out. This causes him to act out violently, killing an innocent security guard on campus...which doesn't go over well with Dexter. When set for the final test, he arrives at a location only to fail...but as Dexter tries to take him down, Peter fights back with amazing resilliance. He attempts to take Dexter out, only to be caught in a trap and rendered unconscious...while he watches on as Dexter approaches with the very saw he came to use and kill a victim. Dexter saws out Peter's neck and buries his body out in the woods. Victims Peter's first victim is his father, but there is a likely chance that he has killed someone else before he met Dr. Milson. After seeing Dexter in action, he took Jenna Lincoln's life and even killed an innocent security guard, to get at Dexter. Trivia *Peter is mistakingly called Matthew Thorton in the net article about his father's hunting accident. To further point out, the article repeats the same line twice on the same page, in exactly the same words. *Should not be confused with the similarily name "Peter Thronton", from the 80's TV series MacGyver. Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Characters killed by Dexter Category:Serial killers Category:Main antagonists Category:Early Cuts Characters